


A Collection of Hannibal & Hannigram Poetry

by piginapoketuesday



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon Relationships, In Character, Love, M/M, cosmic love, tags will be updated as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me trying to get a feel for their strange, boundless, violent love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody at the Door (From Will to Hannibal)

The front door is bleeding.  
Dearest friend and foe, I think  
I'll have that glass  
Of wine you offered, odd  
How in your poised and pretty  
Claw it doesn't shatter  
On the floor, my love  
The door, I think  
Is bleeding.  
I suppose we'll have our  
Wine and draw  
The curtains, dim the lights  
For it is night  
And in the morning  
There'll be other things to fight  
Besides your eyes and smile  
And bite, and I will  
Draw my knife no more  
But it is bloody at the door  
My dear, and that  
I can't ignore.


	2. Dear Mason Verger

Revenge is not  
A dish  
Best served  
Cold  
It is best served  
On a silver platter   
To the highest  
Bidder  
Warm  
And grinning, eat  
Your heart out  
After  
Of course  
You eat mine.


	3. Fallen

**Hannibal:**  
I built this end  
These moonlit  
Fingers glistening  
These eyes, darkening in  
Transcendent lust  
I built  
This violent, insidious  
Love  
From the inside  
Out  
From the ground  
Up  
To your penitent ear  
From my poisoned tongue  
And bloodied in  
My hand, you have  
Become. 

**Will:** Hannibal?

 **Hannibal:** Yes?

**Will:**  
Have you noticed  
Just how far  
You have fallen?


	4. Stay With Me

Simple faults  
And easy falter  
Ask forgiveness  
And receive  
Make your memories  
An alter  
Stop forgetting  
How to breathe  
Leave the past  
Where it belongs  
Take the train to  
Somewhere new  
Simple faults  
And easy falter  
Glass and smoke  
And dreams  
Of you.


	5. Warning: Open Silence

Devils don't ask too many questions  
They bide their time and watch the tide  
But you  
Will walk with wet and ready tongue  
Into his mouth  
And beg to answer all  
The sweet nothings  
He never had to ask.


	6. Tender Lamb (A Love Note from Hannibal)

Blood is my seduction  
Let me love you with my blade  
Call me down from Heaven  
Up from Hell  
To play this game  
We're strategically uncertain  
We are casually afraid  
I'm the wizard  
You're the curtain  
You're the ace  
And I'm the spade  
There is not much  
Up for bargaining  
I'm strong  
And you are weak  
I have pieces of you glittering  
Like moonlight in my teeth  
But you are touch  
And you are cosmic  
You have eyes  
Too bright to waste  
So consider me  
Your lover  
When I say  
I want to taste.


	7. At Your Table (A Love Note from Will)

I am built  
In king  
And kind  
And close encounters  
On the edge of your teeth  
The curve of your neck  
Lost in your swallow  
My tempestuous love  
To feel your mouth  
Bloody  
Or breathless  
Over my skin  
Is the height  
The marble peak  
Of pleasure  
Pain  
And something  
Entirely other  
Belonging  
Only to you.

-Will Graham


	8. The Things We Do For Love

Fuck your pretentious  
Three piece  
Suit  
Get over here  
And pet my  
Dogs  
Like you  
Give a damn, Hannibal.


	9. A Note for Will Graham

Never say:  
The devil  
Does not feel.  
He is raw touch  
Exposed nerve  
Blood pools beneath  
His skin just so, but  
The dagger loves  
The throat  
And poison aches  
For veins  
Oh, lover of fire  
He is not  
Without pain  
Anguish forms  
His mouth  
And bitterness  
His teeth  
That wicked heart  
Touched so well  
Receives love and  
Death  
The same  
Oh, careful man  
His fun resides  
In opened wrist  
He is spilling over  
And you, in love  
Must also  
Spill.


End file.
